She Doesnt Want the Moon
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: That song absolutely makes sense now! Finally Melinda May understands the power of words. A prompt brought to life in a two-shot story. My first in the AoS-universe, please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She heard whispers.  
In the far distance.  
She heard him but didn`t understand one word.  
She tried, really.  
But she simply couldn`t understand any of his hushed words.

 _He sounds so close.  
But is he really there?  
Or do I just picture him right here…because…I want him here?_

"Agent May…?"

 _It`s him!  
He`s here!_

Suddenly she became aware of some digital beeps quickening, but didn`t know where they were coming from.

"Melinda…?"

Now she heard him - loud and clear.  
It was really him, calling her.

The same moment she recognized his voice, she was feeling these familiar twitches in her stomach.

When she suddenly felt a warm, soft touch on her chin, as well, her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Melinda…?"

And the familiar twitches didn`t come to a rest when she heard him quietly calling her name.

On the contrary, now those contractions unexpectedly came along with a vengeance, they seemed to rumble through her, evoking a powerful desire to say his name, too.

Now she knew she was safe.  
Felt content.  
He was with her.

She wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn`t.  
She was tired.  
So tired.  
She slowly drifted away again.

"Agent May…!"

Coming slowly, only very slowly out of her state of unconsciousness, her eyelids quivered.

"She`s about to wake up…! Agent May…!"

 _Oh no, it`s not him!_

She didn`t want to wake up only to look into someone else`s eyes and not into his beautiful ones of pure kindness.  
She needed him.  
If she absolutely had to wake up, she totally needed to lay eyes on him.  
Without him, she`d rather never wake up again.

Melinda May couldn`t be more surprised over her own innermost thoughts than in just that moment.

 _Seriously now…?  
Did I just…?  
Do I really feel that way…, like I…, I…, oh holy crap!_

Yes, she really meant it like that.

Now that she was finally able to think more clearly, Melinda May listened to her surroundings.

She heard people whispering, the sharp shuffling of papers.  
She found herself placed in a bed and seemed to have been put on a lot of life-support lines, leading to machines monitoring her.  
And she heard the piercing beeps of those devices.

 _Crap!  
Now I have to open my eyes.  
Okay, let`s get it over with!  
Let`s face reality!_

She tentatively opened her eyes, only to shut them again a split second later.  
She grunted in pain.

"Agent May…?"

Jemma Simmons softly touched her on her shoulder, surprised, the question evident in her voice.

"It`s…okay…, just too bright lights…," Melinda managed to croak hoarsely.

Using her voice to articulate herself was uncomfortable, her mouth too dry to sound as clear as she intended.

As if the younger agent had read her mind, she pushed a straw between May`s lips.

"You need to drink something, Agent May!"

She knew the girl was right, but she didn`t like taking commands.  
She liked giving them instead of having to follow them but, begrudgingly, she complied to the other agent`s order.

After the water had done its job, and Melinda felt an ease, she tried to swallow.

It really worked better than before, so she swallowed some more water.  
She coughed a bit.  
But she was feeling better by the minute.

Then she tried to open her eyes again, this time she managed to let them open long enough to focus on Jemma Simmons.

"Thanks…"

"No need to thank me, Agent May. You had to wake up and you had to get some water in you. You were dehydrated for far too long. And you still need to rest…"

The young agent with the British accent subtly pushed her back into the cushions, as Melinda made an attempt to get up.

"That`s an order…, Agent May…!"

For Melinda it sounded like Simmons enjoyed to order her around but she gave in on free will.  
The struggle to get up had weakened her again so she sank back into the cushions with a slight groan.  
She certainly didn`t need that push of Jemma.

"Understood…, Agent Simmons…"

She then closed her eyes but didn`t want to fall asleep again even though she was suddenly tired, very tired.

"You…sedated me…!"

"No…, I did not, Agent May…! It`s just your body is still too weak to follow your brains` orders, so…just rest, Agent May…! You need to regenerate…, you just survived a terribly painful attack. You went through an extremely traumatic event…but you were saved just in time. If he had not carried you out of there, you would certainly be dead by now. So, please, lie still and listen to me. I am not used to give orders…, Agent May…, but I will if I have to, did I make myself clear…?"

"Yes…, yes, you did indeed…, Agent Simmons. I admit defeat."

"Really…? That would be a first…," the amusement in his voice was so tangible.

To this, Melinda instantly whirled her head around to look at him.

 _Oh my god, that voice!  
And yes, it`s him, after all!  
I didn`t hallucinate!_

She almost couldn`t believe how much she was in fact attracted to him, as she heard and recognized his voice. Looking into his eyes, just as open and kind as she remembered, made her smile at him.

"Good to see you…, Melinda…" He smiled back at her.

The moment she saw this genuine smile, she felt this strange pull in her stomach once again.

Unprocessed emotions were rising up, about to leave her in tears.

"Good to see you, too, Phil…"

He moved and sat down at her side.  
Jemma Simmons was nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Melinda…?"

She noticed the hurt in his voice but he didn`t continue.

 _Oh geez, normally this man does use more words than that!  
Now why the hell did he stop talking just this once?_

"You…, you got me out of there…?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks..."

"I would do anything…to save you…, you know that…, if only I could`ve protected you better…"

Once again he went silent, didn`t say anything more.

 _For heaven`s sake, usually he talks like a waterfall!  
What`s up with him?_

She could take a non-stop talking Coulson, even if she was a woman of not so much words.  
And yet, she liked listening to his sudden upcoming bubbles of laughter and his talkative moments.

 _Scratch that_ , she couldn`t just manage a non-stop talking Phil Coulson, she was more like kind of fond of hearing him talk.

His deep, rasping voice was at the same time comforting, welcoming and…, yes…, sexy.

So, for once, she eventually might be the one having to do the talk.

"I thought I`d never see you again…"

"You were tortured…"

 _Great!  
Now that he`s finally talking he must do it at the same time as me!_

His voice was about to break, overwhelmed with emotions.  
Realizing he was about to choke up, made her answer him promptly.

"I know…, and it was…horrible…! Only one thought kept me alive…"

"Don`t…!" He uneasily interrupted her, kind of afraid of what she was about to reveal.

"What…? I just wanted to say that I knew for a reason that I had to hold on…, I knew you`d come to look for me."

"No wishes of retaliation to whoever did this to you…?"

Surprised that she shook her head, he touched her hand, tentatively, while looking straight into her eyes, ever so softly stroking over her skin.

 _There!_ She felt those tweaks in her stomach again.

This time she felt them almost exploding inside her, with an unfamiliar but truly overwhelming emotion to give in, an alluring magnetism she didn`t understand.

And right after wondering about it, she kind of felt her skin burning right where he`d touched her.  
It was like he was setting her on fire.

"No…, while…while they had me…, in there…I made a decision, Coulson. I quit, so please inform…"

"Wait…, what…?"

"I quit…, Coulson. I`m fed up with all this. I want my peace of mind. I want to finally find some serenity in my life…, I can`t go on like this anymore. I`m afraid I might eventually break in the end. And to avoid that, I need to stop fighting for my life…"

"I know you can only take so much and you`re tired of fighting…, but quitting…, that`s not an option…, Melinda…"

"Coulson, I…I can`t…argue with you right now, I`m still so tired…"

He realized how hard it was for her to stay awake and respond to him. She usually didn`t talk that much and it must have exhausted her more than she`d led on.

Within seconds she was out again.

The beeps on the monitors were quite even and normal, so there was no reason to panic. He knew she needed some rest, needed a peaceful sleep more than anything else right now.

He`d be here, he wouldn`t go anywhere as long as she wasn`t okay again.

 _Why would she wanna leave S.H.I.E.L.D.? Why would she wanna leave the team? Him?  
Until now, being a top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was the number one priority in her life.  
It was both their choices, being partners in fighting Hydra together.  
Why would she want to leave that behind her?_

He knew she`d been through much worse, so why quitting now?

These questions were torturing him, keeping him from finding some sleep himself.  
So he just sat by her side, waiting for her to wake up again.

Melinda May had the strangest dream, and was still aware of it as she slowly woke up again.

She looked down to where Phil Coulson rested his head on her bed, against her thigh, still holding her hand. He evenly breathed, so it looked like he slept peacefully.

Melinda let him sleep, decided to let him hold her hand.  
She wanted to feel him, too.  
She recognized her own need to feel connected to him at least as much as he seemed to need the contact, too.

 _I`m home!_

That was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep again.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

How am I doing so far?  
Hope you guys like my first venture into the world of Agents of SHIELD.  
So, if you do like where my story is going, please leave a review.  
Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Next thing she sensed was a feather-light touch on her cheek.  
Coulson was stroking up and down her left cheek with his index finger, so very, very lightly.  
May enjoyed the caress with eyes still closed.

 _Oh my god, he can be so incredibly gentle!_

Would he ever tell her with words what he already did with his fingertips?

Suddenly she realized that he would never make that move on her on his own.  
As far as she knew he never had any self-consciousness issues.  
Ok, he wasn`t really bold, either, but he also couldn`t have been mistaken as a shy guy.  
They had been best friends since their first assignment. So there couldn`t be any trust issues, either.

If she had read his body language all those years correctly – and she was rarely mistaken – he seemed to be attracted to her ever since they were at the academy together but she simply couldn`t imagine why he had never asked her out on a date, never brought her flowers.

 _Scratch that!_ Plain and simple, he once discovered and acknowledged since that she just wasn`t the girl for flowers.

Yet he had never said anything, never had inappropriately approached her like other guys nor had he ever made the slightest move to change their kind of relationship.  
He usually was such an open guy but on this, she couldn`t be really sure if she had indeed read the signals the right way.

She instinctively came to understand that she needed to be the one who had to be more courageous now.  
If she wanted to reach out to him and really succeed, she had to show some more confidence and audacity, needed to be bolder than ever, way bolder than now, to make him speechless for once.

If Phil Coulson – or anybody else – only knew how hard it actually was for her to expose her true feelings like this, he simply wouldn`t believe it.

Since she was ´The Cavalry`, for heaven`s sake.  
She could take a dozen enemies and bury them into the ground.

But what she just couldn`t do, was honestly revealing how she felt about him.  
He had always treated her decently, always treated her warm and yet still kind of reserved, distant.

But she was so done with decency now, so to hell now with distance or even insecurity.

For once in her life she wanted to be shockingly offensive, for the sake of her heart.

She might have made a sound – probably a quiet, delighted sigh – or moved, she didn`t really know what scared him off but she felt him wavering to go on with that tender caress.

Still weak, but driven by anxiety and adrenaline, she knew that it was now or never.

And she was fast.

She had clasped Phil`s wrist before he even realized she was awake again.

"Coulson…, don`t you dare pulling back from me like this…ever…again...!"

Her voice cut through to him, cut through his surprise of her being awake, through his shock of grasping what she just said.

Their eyes locked.  
He didn`t see what he expected.

Her expression wasn`t the least icy, neither was her voice grumpy nor as chilly as he`d thought it would be. On the contrary, her eyes glowed in joy, even kind of affectionate as she smiled at him.

His heart skipped a beat as her smile slowly but steadily spread into an intense beam.

For just a moment Phil Coulson thought, he couldn`t continue breathing.

She looked at him…, right into his soul, as it seemed.  
She looked at him…like…she meant it.  
She smiled at him…just exactly the way he`d always waited for.  
She looked like…

"I love you…, Phil Coulson…"

And then she pulled him down to touch his lips with hers.

The very moment their lips met, Melinda May felt her world turning upside down.  
She almost choked up because of the breathtaking emotions she was so quite unexpectedly exposed to.

The next moment she deliberately let go of her grip around his neck but wouldn`t break their lip contact.  
Yet, she stopped any movement.

She set him free, but for only a second.

 _Oh geez, he really tastes like…home!_

The butterflies in her stomach uncontrollably roared, apparently not intending to stop flying anytime soon.

Her mind told her to stop, to withdraw, because he hadn`t yet reacted at all but her heart told her to go on, to kiss him again, to very tenderly kiss him a second time.

So she just opened up her lips, only delicately stroking over his bottom lip and letting her upper lip trailing along it, allowing him to feel her, giving him a chance to break that kiss – if he wanted.

And each time she just briefly nudged at his lips for a fleeting kiss, it felt like an incredible firework, discharging tension.

 _Oh my god, that`s amazing!  
She`s…, she`s kissing…me…?  
I want more of that…!_

Phil Coulson snapped out of his enchantment when the quickening beeps of the life-control system became too disturbing. Almost unconsciously he disengaged her from the lines without hesitation.

Even though he wasn`t exactly sure what that could mean, he nonetheless wanted more.

Melinda May was basically seducing him.  
With each butterfly kiss she seemed to give him an almost unbelievable promise, seemed to offer him her heart.

 _This amazing bottom lip of hers – oh so sensual!_

In all those years, he`d been repeatedly tempted to just pull her in and uncontrollably kiss her as he more than once fantasized over those gorgeous lips.  
To finally get the chance to kiss the most alluring bottom lip in the world was just as bizarre as epic.

Even though his mind told him differently, he found the nerve to finally kiss her back.

Apparently both their hearts skipped multiple beats, the way they raced afterwards, thumping in their ears, after they started to passionately kiss each other.

 _Oh my god, what it feels like to kiss him…, that`s heaven! Now I know, and I won`t ever stop again!_

And suddenly, both stopped thinking all along.

Completely captivated in their unpredicted, languid but very intense kiss, they only now began to grasp all the emotions that came with their first overwhelming lip contact.

Eventually they both came up for air.

"Did you really mean what you just said…?"

Phil Coulson timidly looked at her, torn between hope and uncertainty.

She questioningly raised her eyebrows in mocked disbelief before she playfully winked at him.

"Seriously…? How can you even ask me this after that kiss…?"

"I…, I just wanted to make sure that I actually heard what I thought I did. Please…, say it again…!"

"Phil, I love you…, do you…?"

 _Oh geez, what an incredibly insensitive ass I can be sometimes!  
She just told me…, but I haven`t...!_

"Oh my god…, Melinda…, I love you, too…!"

She joyfully beamed at him before she pulled his head down to hers again.

"You`d wanna show me…?" She tempted him, whispering into his ear before she feverishly sought his mouth all over again.

And apparently Phil Coulson needed to get this old to feel the earth move under his feet as he met her tongue this time.

"Oh god…," he mumbled into their kiss.

 _That song finally makes sense now!  
_ Out of the blue Melinda May was realizing how powerful words could be.

"I don`t want the moon…," she hazily breathed into his mouth while they still enjoyed the sensations of kissing each other.

Coulson had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but had no chance thinking about it because her lips crushed on to his again with such an incredible passion he didn`t believe possible of this normally, extremely reserved woman.

After a while she broke away from his mouth, breathing in, and as he then eagerly moved his lips down her neck he felt her heart hammering erratically.

"What…?"

"You don`t need to get me the moon…," she adorably whispered into the silence, feeling his lips burning on her sensitive skin, "…or the stars…"

His eyes radiated his confusion as he stopped to look up into her eyes.

"I don`t…"

"I don`t want the moon…, I just want you…," she charmingly purred, looking at him as if he was her whole world, causing him to shiver remarkably.

Inexplicable happiness was surging through him, as he finally grasped the total impact of what she`d just said. She really loved him with the same deep but also intimidating and yet so wonderful emotions as he loved her.

He fervently conquered her mouth again.

"You`d want me to say that again…?" she breathlessly gasped as soon as they broke off the next time.

His voice husky, he shook his head, winked at her and even chuckled timidly as he had never thought possible what he was about to say.

"You talk too much…, Melinda!"

 **End**

* * *

How did you like my Philinda story? Did I capture the characters right?  
Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it.  
Oh, and thanks for reading.


End file.
